


i thought that fighting with meant fighting for

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Other, just a bunch of SBI oneshots occasionaly including techza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SBI oneshots + techza occasionallyno longer anon check out my stuff thanks baiiii
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be a story then the family dynamic was decanonized and i didn't like it lol, ngl i love that it isn't canon :)

philza flew in and slid on his feet onto the battlefield. he distantly heard a 'who the fuck is that?' and 'he can't fly here!' but neither of those yells meant anything to him. he had a single focus. well... three single focuses. 

"phil? what happened?" he heard his boy yell. there was one of the three.

"hey tom, i'm-i'm sorry buddy." he frowned, he could already feels tears pricking at his eyes. they saw everything, they knew. 

"phil?" tubbo whispered. number two. he was so quiet, god even when he wasn't blood related he reminded so much of wil. his wil, not the one he saw in that cave. that wasn't wilbur, that was some fucked up monster disguised as his son, and yet, he still saw the raw passion in both of their eyes. he saw the passion and love in tubbo's eyes too.

"hey big man." he put a hand on the boys shoulder. they both looked so tired for gods sake, who did this to his boys? they were kids, they shouldn't look this bad, tommy had a habit for staying up late, and tubbo had lots of energy, but this was unfounded. it just filled him up with more sadness. 

then the third one came silently and nudged him with his shoulder dully with just the tiniest hint of affection. then techno fell to his knees in the destroyed and overthrown dirt. phil dropped down with him and the younger two followed suit. he could feel the strangers around him staring but he couldn't bring himself to care, it wasn't important right now.

"boys." he wrapped his wings around them like a cape, not that technoblade and him didn't already wear ones. phil didn't know this, but if you were close enough to the any of three boys wrapped up right now, and asked them where they felt most comfortable in this world? phil's wings, hands down. tubbo would admit a bit more readily than techno or tommy. it would've impossible to get wilbur to admit it.

tubbo was the first to burst into tears, he always was, it wasn't offensive or an insult, it was just the truth. the other three didn't cry quite as easily. he heard tommy sniffle two before sobbing as well, and he felt tears fall down his face too. it was only a matter of time before techno cried too.

"how- what- i-" tubbo tried to say in between the sobs, and deep breaths, he cried so brokenly. he'd kill someone if he ever found out who hurt him so he sobbed like this. it was too meaningful to be a child's cry. he sounded like he'd lost everything. maybe he had. the thought almost made phil shudder.

"we don't need to talk about it yet." techno's voice cracked. phil assumed it was out of self preservation, phil had seen him sob once, and he never wanted to see it again. it seemed techno didn't want to repeat the incident either. now the tears happened, and tubbo seemed to notice too and sobs ripped into him even harder.

"are you three ok?" he whispered, hearing the creak in his own voice. they weren't, he knew, but some day they needed to talk about things. it was more a reminder then anything else.

tommy pulled away from him just a little, and very slowly, reluctantly leaving the warmth of his wings, his eyes red and wide, "are you ok, pa?" 

"tom- no. i'm sorry. just- come on," he wrapped his arms and pulled tommy back in, who moved pliantly, they didn't need to see him cry harder, that'd only hurt everyone.

"pa?" he heard the smallest little voice, and got scared for a split second, he didn't like how small the man sounded, like he was a scared kid walking out of the nether again. it wasn't a memory that needed reliving.

"techno?" he responded gently, they were never great at having moments, they all talked a bit too much for moments to be meaningful in the usual fashion.

"i messed up, sorta." 

tommy pulled away sharply and started yelling, "sorTA? SORTA? YOU SUMMONED TWO WITHERS AND DESTROYED AN ENTIRE COUNTRY DICKHEAD THAT'S NOT A SORTA-" his screaming was muffled by phil pulling him into his chest. 

"sorta?" he responded, gently. techno didn't respond well to pressure usually.

"what tommy said, i just, they betrayed me, i did what i thought was right phil. they were on my side, and right after they went and installed tubbo as president." he growled. that was always his dilemma with techno. he did what he thought was right, and 99% of the time he did the wrong thing in other peoples eyes, it made him sad that people couldn't see what his boy meant. the kid was so damn smart.

"tubbo, you're president? i'm so proud of you." he smiled at the younger boy, holding his face in his hands. tubbo sniffled at him, his eyes wide and watery. 

"you are?" his voice shook.

"i am." he pulled the boy in for a hug with his arms this time instead.

"what?" techno whispered bitterly, frowning. phil pulled him closer, trying to divert any rage without raising too much suspicion. 

"guess who's vice, baby!" tommy pulled away again, grinning, even with tears streaming down his face. if that didn't sum up tommy's personality, he didn't know what did. 

"uh, the guy with the crown and sunglasses and skirt, he seems very vice-presidential. is he a guy?" tommy was easy to make a little upset. he took advantage of it sometimes. it made him laugh, sue him.

"they uses all pronouns." tubbo hummed. 

"oh pog, anyway tommy, talk." he patted him twice on the back.

"no!" he whined. "not her! me! it's me, i'm the vice president!" see, funny.

phil laughed at him, ruffling his hair. "i know, i know, kid. proud of you too." he lowered his voice to a whisper. "there's a bunch of these mother fuckers watching us, what's the game plan?" he hummed idly, he was ready to fight if he had to.

techno laughed a little, "we just need to stand up without them knowing we've been crying." techno whispered back.

"crying?" tubbo breathed in heavily, and shakily, "what crying?"

"that's the spirit, t-money." tommy said lowly, giggling.

"there it is, how awkward is this going to be?" philza cringed.

"oh very." tubbo nodded. 

"3, 2, 1, wings off," he unwrapped them, "now stand up," he pushed himself off the ground, he stuck his hands out to tubbo and tommy and pulled them up with ease, and then grabbed technoblade, which took just slightly more pulling, with his cape and all.

phil dusted himself off, then looked around at the eyes on him. he could think of a few reasons why. none related to hugging a blood god, or his wings, or murdering his son. maybe anyways.

"phil-za? or phil now?" dream walked up to him and stuck a hand out.

"either, or," he shrugged and shook the hand pointed at him, "dream, are you doing alright mate?"

dream looked at the blood on his clothes, the smoke in the air, the holes in the ground and shrugged. "not the worst, you?"

"this is pretty bad actually." he said dryly. 

dream laughed, phil couldn't tell if it was awkward or not, he always sounded a tiny bit uncomfortable around phil. it was alright though, he didn't care for dream an insane amount. 

he turned around, "everyone, this is phil- uh, or philza, he's a nice guy, phil-" he sighed a tiny bit, "this is everyone," he glossed over the slip. 

the man he'd noticed first, with the sunglasses, crown, and long ankle length pleated black skirt. he wore lots of rings, phil noticed when he stuck his hand out. "i'm eret, king of the greater dream smp." his voice was surprisingly deep. 

"told you he was leader like," he turned to tommy and tubbo giggled, while tommy pouted, "i'm philza, nice to meet you."

"nice to meet you too, do you need to be shown around at some point? i'd be open to doing so, if you wanted."

"that sounds nice, thank you. uh, not today though." he couldn't handle it. he was tired, so damn tired. he needed a nap, or some potions, either worked. 

eret laughed politely, "it's not in peak condition right now." he spoke awkwardly. 

"oh good, i hoped not." he glanced around. it wasn't pretty. techno and wilbur really did their damage, as they did. 

"i'll let you meet other people now," he stepped away over to tommy and tubbo, weary of techno. 

a young lady and a man wearing a fox shaped mask walked over. phil noticed his mask was a little cracked, showing off his chin a little, and a single eye. 

"why'd you kill my father?" the masked man spoke first. his voice was sharp, but not angry, just... questioning. why wasn't he angry? hold on...

"your father?"

"wilbur." 

"wilbur? you're my grandson?" he whispered, surprise clear in his voice. 

"what?"

"wilbur's my son, and if you're his son, i'm your grandfather."

"i have family?" he saw the boys eye go wide behind the crack.

"what's your name?" he grabbed his shoulder gently, the boy seemed to struggle to process the idea. he guessed that sally had died too, long ago, and wilbur... he guessed the kid just wasn't prepared yet. 

"fun-fundy, i'm fundy, your grandson." 

"go talk to your uncles, i'll promise we'll speak soon, i have things to do though, but we'll talk."

"uncles?" the blonde haired girl and fundy spoke at the same time.

"yeah, techno, tommy, tubbo. your uncles?"

he felt the eyes on him in the first place but now their gazes were burning holes in him.

"i'm sorry, are they your sons? they're brothers?" the blonde girl spoke, her voice was high and polite.

"can you not tell? actually, without wil-" he sighed a little, "it's harder i guess." he muttered. 

"what?" the other boy with wings said flatly. 

he glanced over at his boys, who looked as confused as he was. he spoke in a language that only got more intense looks.

techno shrugged while he responded, tommy was giggling, and tubbo seemed to be thinking critically, what he expected more or less. 

"i'm sorry how didn't we know this?" a tall... possibly part creeper man in golden armor scratched the back of his neck, "i'm sam by the way, sorry that you came at such a bad time." he apologized quickly.

"i came becuase it was a bad time, thank you though, sam." the tall man nodded, his eyebrows still furrowed, even if phil couldn't see his mouth he could tell he was frowning. 

now his three boys were cracking themselves up in a manner that no one but phil and anyone else who could speak piglin could understand, and it seemed the blonde girl in front of him could, and she was grinning. 

"young lady, what's your name?" he gestured to her softy. 

"oh i'm sorry! i'm niki!" she stuck a hand out nervously, and he shook. her hand was sweaty, not that it really bugged him, they had been in a high tension situation recently, he couldn't blame her.

"i'm sorry, how did none of you know they were brothers? i mean yeah tubbo is adopted but, wilbur, tommy, and techno all have the same damn tusks, are you all just stupid?" he asked with not too much bite, in a way that maybe a father making fun of his child would, gently, but enough to acknowledge the mistakes made.

people broke into little mutters, he heard a few shameful and embarrassed laughs. 

"god they're not very smart, are they?" he looked over at the three boys who had smug grins.

"in our defense we weren't hiding it." techno shrugged. he liked to make people feel dumb and phil knew it. he was so fucking proud of himself right now.

"i've called tubbo my brother in front of you guys." tommy snorted.

"i thought that was like... metaphorical!" sapnap whined. he met him with the help of dream in previous outings. the boy he recognized as george was standing next to him and dream.

"wilbur called us his little brothers twenty-four seven!" tubbo tilted his head awkwardly. 

"again," eret started, "metaphorical."

"that's not a metaphor," techno frowned. he was a nerd.

"do any of you three have houses?" phil turned, he just remembered an important tradition, and it would give him the well needed time to ask what the fuck had happened to lead to two withers and a dead son. it seemed like it needed to be asked. 

"i do!" tubbo responded immediately. he was eager to please, just like wilbur, he thought sadly. "oh my god can we make pancakes!?" he smiled excitedly. 

"that's exactly what i was thinking tubs! do you want to invite them over?" he said vaguely gesturing to the people. techno groaned, and tommy frowned but tubbo only got more excited.

"pancakes! we can meet at six, ohmigod, c'mon we gotta cook, let me show you my house!" tubbo grabbed him and started to lead the way. 

... 

tubbo hummed excitedly shimmying around, grabbing ingredients. tommy and techno sat at the table, next to each other, glaring. phil was preparing the pan. 

"how many people will be here?" 

"i mean there are like thirty dudes but a lot of them... don't like me..." techno squinted awkwardly.

"plus we've got two newer people coming! remember? dream told us." tubbo pointed out excitedly.

"dream," tommy whispered angrily, squinting too now, glaring at his clenched fist. 

"why wouldn't people like ya techno?" phil grinned, a crooked grin.

techno's face scrunched up. "heh? phil, pa, you? i-"

"im joking techno," he laughed, and tubbo giggled with him.

"hey, can you read this recipe for me?" tubbo handed him a little sheet of paper, and phil took it and 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of the first one but like i didn't write all of it so it's janky as hell

"im still mad you betrayed me, tommy, i trusted you, i told you my ideals and you spat on them, rubbed them into dirt and trampled them, you fuckface." he growled.

"you killed our brother and destroyed my country!" tommy yelled. phil and tubbo stared from across the table, it wasn't their fight to get involved in. it's not like anything they could say would stop the two from arguing, better to let them battle it out.

"first, we sorted that out in the pit, it was supposed to stay in the pit, and tubbo accepted my apology! it's not like i wanted to kill him! peer pressure, tommy!" he gestured over to tubbo, who got a pinched look from phil. tubbo shrugged in response and phil noted that he'd ask about it later, when they explained how they got where they were. it was becoming a extensive list.

"even after you assassinated him a second time? hmm, hmm? what about that, big t?" tommy bared his teeth at his brother smugly. they had similar teeth, though tommy's tusks never grew in quite as well as techno's. phil always thought it was a bit funny, how similar they were and how they refused to let it be known. why wasn't anyone able to tell they were brothers? they all had the ears too.

"he didn't die the second time, i just shot him, dipshit, and second! i did that because you betrayed me, dumbass!" he squinted at tommy and bared his teeth right back, pushing up his cracked glasses a little.

"fuck, yeah i know, jerk, i did what i thought was right for l'manburg and that was government." there was why phil let them fight it out, they were both honest boys. they'd get through it, they always did, even if they were arseholes about it. 

"see tommy, thats the issue, in this family we do what we think is right and its usually pisses off other people." techno leaned back in his chair, calming down a bit, once one of admitted what was happening, the other tended to back off a bit.

"phil and tubbo are good at it." tommy pointed to the two across the table. phil looked around and it seemed that their argument had once again drawn a lot of attention. they really always stole the show.

"fair." techno nodded glancing over at the two with pinched brows, studying them quickly before turning back to tommy.

"and so was wilbur, before... you know." tommy trailed off uncomfortably. the kid could deal with a lot but talking about his brother that had died just hours ago... that was tough, phil sympathized. 

"yeah," techno paused, hit with a wave of emotions, phil assumed. he started talking again. "maybe we're the scuffed ones." he frowned.

"sounds right." tommy nodded, also frowning. both of them looked a little disappointed at the revelation. he didn't know how they weren't always aware they were the scuffed ones.

"ok but to be fair, phil and i took over the entire world at one point, and tubbo's not quite as innocent as i think we're pretending he is. he's a bit of a-" he was cut off. 

"bitch! wrongin! bastard!" tommy auto filled, grinning. 

techno stared blankly at him for a moment before starting back up, "yeah, bitch, that's the exact word i was going to use to describe tubbo, obviously. great job toms. pog."

phil snorted while tubbo frowned deeply. "thank you!" tommy said proudly.

"am i a bastard?" tubbo looked to phil with wide eyes for reassurance, but phil only could start cackling. he glanced at tommy, who's grin only got bigger and techno, who was cracking a smile.

"not technically-" techno started, then paused, "well we don't know your parents, you could be, but-"

"he's a bastard," phil grinned, laughing. 

"huh? you know my parents?" tubbo frowned.

"yeah, and you were definitely born out of wedlock kid, actually all of you were born out of wedlock, you bastards." phil pointed out.

"literally!" tommy bared his small tusks in a smile, almost proud of himself.

"yup."

"what about my parents?"

"tubs, it's not a pleasant story, i don't think you'll like what you find from it." phil frowned, his mood flipping fast, eyeing the horns peeking out of his head and his brown fluffy ears.

tubbo's ear flicked at him and he frowned deeper. "would you tell me if i asked?" he questioned further. people didn't seem to know very well that tubbo could be just as aggressive as his brothers.

phil sighed, "yeah, but, can we just forget i mentioned it? it's a lot and you've had a rough night."

"what's one more thing?" tubbo insisted. phil tended to forget that he pushed just as hard as his brothers when he wanted something, just, slightly more politely, usually. 

"you sure? it's fucking upsetting, tubs." 

"i'm sure."

"in front of these people, even if it's mildly scandalous? or very scandalous? and could borderline ruin your presidency?" phil was really trying to get him to back off, but the kid didn't budge, he took well after his brothers and he's not sure if thats a good or bad thing.

"we've been through a lot, they know who i am, i don't have to prove myself by my family, i have my own integrity and honestly, i'm not defined by my parents."

phil sighed, shaking his head, it was a good speech, but he didn't trust people not judge the kid, he'd seen enough to know that's not how it worked. "yeah? well your father is technically schlatt, i mean biologically anyways." he shrugged, best to do it fast, cut off the head before it feels any pain. 

"oh." tubbo's eyes went wide. yeah, like people wouldn't judge the new president based of the past one. the room was silent.

tommy was the first to... yell. "WHAT AAAAAANFBSNDJKS, WHAT THE FUCKKKK?? THIS WASNT EVER RELEVANT?"

"tommy!" phil barked and tommy shut his mouth. "legit, i've been gone for five years. five fucking years. the last time i saw tubbo he was twelve goddamn years old. he knew schlatt then and i'm not sure how it would've turned out. sue me, he was a concerning dude, i didn't need tubbo influenced by him."

"i understand." tubbo nodded gently, "it won't change who i am, probably." his voice shook but he held together pretty well.

"yeah, anyways if anyone holds that against you, i'll kill them, got it? lie to people, i'm totally your biological dad. even with your fuckin' horns and goat ears and my wings. you're still my son." phil shrugged, smiling crookedly. 

tubbo whimpered and sniffled for a second, then started sobbing. phil laughed a little and pulled him into a hug, shielding him with his wings again.

"that was so sweet." tommy frowned, crying a bit. techno rolled his eyes at them, like he couldn't believe that a sentimental moment with family on a stressful day could somehow bring people tears, insane.

tubbo squeaked while he was crying and now techno was laughing. "techno-" phil chuckled, "tech- shit," he laughed, harder, accidentally pushing on tubbo, who started laughing.

"jeez, you physco!" tommy snorted wetly, which techno frowned deeply at.

"yeah yeah, he's your son regardless of circumstances, this is not that big of a deal." he waved his ringed hand at them.

"you cried when i told you i still loved you even after you went to the nether, tommy used to just cry sometimes, wilbur used to cry when i told him i loved him as much as i loved you, you're all fuckin' weenies," he peeked out from over his wings to glare accusatorially at techno, who's face went a bit red. his face went red very easily, kinda like phil's. they didn't exactly look alike any more, with techno's pink hair and pig ears. they still had lots of similar ticks, minor similarities, they flushed easily, they didn't cry without a big push, they moved their hands an obscene amount when they talked. 

he could've said the same about wilbur too at one point, but the boy distanced himself purposely. he pushed down any of that blush, made a deliberate decision to keeps his hands by his side when he talked, dyed his hair brown. he saw it all when they met in that room, covered with words. he saw the way he forced his hands down, the blonde peaking through his hair, the way his cheeks started to go red, and the tears that should've been there that weren't. he was frustrated that he'd made his son feel like he had to change himself so strongly to keep away from any shadow of his father. don't get him wrong here, he wasn't frustrated at wilbur, he was frustrated at himself. it was his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment, and i will give you a kiss, or not if you aren't into that, you could still comment. you could get like... a high five, or fist bump, or i guess a middle finger, if that's what you're into.

**Author's Note:**

> comment, and i will give you a kiss, or not if you aren't into that, you could still comment. you could get like... a high five, or fist bump, or i guess a middle finger, if that's what you're into.


End file.
